Shoppers of the Plaza
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: There are some Heroes who never get their attention in episodes because of time and storylines. But here's some stories that Heroes, Villains, and Anti-Heroes have shared about their experiences with Lakewood Plaza Turbo
1. Silent but Deadly

**SXR: Okay, TKO shouldn't catch me if I post a new story. Eh? I'm a genius**

* * *

RMS wasn't usually a guy to try and help other people, but I was kind of awkward when he saw the anti-hero, Silent but Deadly, crying to themselves. "Uh, are you okay?" He asked.

The anti-hero looked up, shaken. They pointed to their neck with their left hand, their right one lifting up its pointer and middle finger together before it rapidly hit its thumb in a moving mouth motion. "no, no, no," it meant.

RMS took off his gloves. He pointed to them, before he made his hand look like a "d," and used the pointer finger from his mouth to his ear (or where it would be) before pointing again. "You, deaf, you?" He was asking.

"No, no, no" Silent explained. They made a motion back to their throat. They were mute.

RMS's hand made a "Y" shape, before pointing his knuckles with his hands in the same position and pointed towards them three times. "Oh, I see," he was saying. "Me, help you?"

"Yes." Silent but Deadly began to explain tha they were trying to find Explod-o Chili at Gar's Hero Supply and Bodega, but no one understood them signing and they couldn't find a ready pen and paper. Some kids had taken a video and posted it online of Silent but Deadly's frantic signing, calling it a weird dance craze, and laughed until they ran out of the store crying.

RMS sighed through his nose hole, and asked for some technos to buy the Explodo-Chili. Silent gave him the exact amount, including for tax, and RMS marched in there on a mission. Ignoring the bodega trio's "Keepy Uppy" game, he went to the stand and bought all that Silent requested. When he walked back, KO and Rad were the only ones still in the game and Enid was reading a magazine. He walked up to her, looking miffed, and got even angrier when Enid used a smokescreen stump maneuver. He slammed the cash on the counter and ran out with the chili, the alarm going off. "Ah geez, this is going to ruin my POW card level, but it is in the name of an anti-hero, so I hope it balances out!" He whispered to himself. He gave the chili to Silent but Deadly quickly, before hearing Mr. Gar's threats.

"Go go go!" He signed.

Silent quckly thanked him, before jumping away from the plaza.

RMS looked to where they went with a satisfied smile playing on his features. He then thought to himself that if he found those kids who posted that video, he would make them pay.

Then Mr. Gar caught him.

* * *

 **TKO: SURPRISE!**

 **SXR: AAAAAHHHHHH!**


	2. Rabid Presa

It was a normal Monday with the Bodega Men. Having just taken out a Shannon-bot and K.O. (seeing as it was his turn) went to go and throw the Shannon into the dump. However, he soon heard whimpering growls coming from behind the dumpster. It was what looked to be an injured dog, with an infected wound on the inside of its front left leg.

"Hey buddy…" K.O. whispered.

The dog stood up and growled. The breed was a Perro de Presa Canario.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

 _Bark! Bark! Ba-raow-raow-raow-raow-raow!_ Went the dog.

"Hey, hey, easy. Easy, bud." The dog watched K.O. as the young boy walked up. "See, I'm okay!" K.O. announced. "Here, look:" He took off his gloved paw-hand, "I'm a doggy too!"

The Perro de Presa Canario sniffed K.O.'s outstretched paw, before opening its jaw and biting him, breaking the skin.

"AAAHHH! Hey! Get off!" K.O. kicked the dog, but it did no good as the dog practically tried to tear the boy's arm off, the sides of its maw releasing what appeared to be foam.

"AAAHHHH! RAD! ENID! SOMEONE GET IT OFF OF ME!" He was terrified by the sudden attack, and felt electrical energy channeling through the dog.

Luckily, someone was nearby and removed the dog.

"Mr. Logic!" K.O. said, startled.

"Go get your mother and Mr. Gar, K.O. I think this dog might be much stronger than it looks!" Mr. Logic informed the were-puppy.

K.O. wasted no time, running into the back entrance of the Bodega and running to bang on the door to Mr. Gar's office. "Mr. Gar! Mr. Gar!" He cried. "There's a scary wolf-dog! He bit me and he's hurting Mr. Logic! Mr. Gar! Mr. Gar!" The door eventually opened, and Gar made his way to the back, having seen the dog attacking one of his comrades after Gar himself was done yelling at hooligans who were skateboarding on the grass.

K.O. then ran to get his mom. "Mommy! Mommy!" K.O. cried.

"What, what is it Peanut?" Carol held K.O. in her arms with a soft smile.

"There's a scary doggy that bit me!"

"That bit you? How big was it?"

"Big! Like a St. Bernard! And it's hurting Mr. Logic and Mr. Gar!" Carol's smile faded. "And it's scary! And a meanie! And I don't know how strong it is!"

"Okay, okay. You stay in here dumbbell, and (uh) help my girls with their exercises. Okay?"

"Got it mommy." K.O. mumbled.

With that Carol ran out of the dojo and met with the two fighting the dog.

It had changed from when K.O. last saw it, with a big purple collar with spikes and purple eyes with red pupils. It was also more muscular, with matted fur revealing what looked to be infected places that needles had dealt with. With a growl it lunged at Mr. Gar, trying to land a bite only for Carol to copy K.O.'s aura fist ability and knock it away. It shook itself and opened it's gaping jaw with a wheezing cough, before going after Mr. Gar once again. They kept going with the same attacks, knocking the dog away and seemingly doing no damage to it. "What is with this crazy mutt!?" Carol shouted through her pants.

The dog leapt up only to be knocked away by an empty barrel. "Why didn't you tell us there was another fight?" Rad asked. "We could've clobbered them easily!"

"Let's just help you meathead!" Enid shouted, unleashing a fiery kick.

The animal was not deterred and when it couldn't get to Gar, for a few more times, it sniffed the air and ran towards the dojo. "It's headed for the dojo!" Enid cried out.

The dog was suddenly sniped and it skidded across the ground, a bullet having taken it out.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Nick Army shouted.

Geoff looked to the animal, its body now stiff and dead. "Oh, dear."

Carol walked in to the dojo to find her ladies doting on K.O. with worry. He gave a blank stare to the ground.

"K.O.?" Carol asked as the others from the fight made their way in. "K.O., sweetie, you okay?"

K.O. looked to his injured paw. "I-I…I think I need to see a doctor…I don't know what was in that dog that caused it to bite me and act like that."

Enid nearly choked. "Carol, I _really_ agree with K.O. on this. I'll take the dog to the nearest vet. They should know what to do with it.

* * *

The doctor came out, looking relieved. "Your son will be fine Ms. Kincaid." The doctor told Carol. "Though we got the autopsy back from the vets…and…"

"And what?"

"That dog was embalmed 11-16 years ago. It was recorded dead by a veterinary clinic in Neo Riot City having lived to 5 years old."


	3. Hushabye

"Don't worry you two." Carol reassured Dendy's parents. "Eugene and I will stay up late and K.O. is gonna keep Dendy company."

"Oh, thank you." Pepelina breathed.

"E-ever since we found Den outside," Pavil began, "we've been so worried for her. She's acting much more aloof lately, just looking towards the woods and doing not much of anything…How can we repay you?"

"Doin' this on a job, sir." Carol shook her head. "And…K.O.'s never had a sleep-over before." She got a message on her phone. Foxtail.

Foxtail would have to wait, even if her message was: Silverspa…

So she didn't know the message was: Silverspark, the Pied Pipes have been taken. Keep an eye on kids in your area.

Meanwhile, K.O. was trying to interact with a despondant Dendy.

"Dendy, dont you want to play any games? Or do any experiments? Are you hungry?"

No response.

"I got some new POW Cards. Got some doubles if you want to trade…"

Nothing.

K.O. frowned to himself, before snapping his fingers. "Hey, Dendy~" He teased as he took off his mask. "Look at me!"

Dendy snapped her head towards her friend, and her eyes cleared up. "I did not know you were still a were-dog."

K.O. chuckled. "It's more of a were-puppy."

""C-can I…run some tests?"

K.O. smiled. "Of course! Just…be careful if T.K.O. comes out…he might bite…"

* * *

Carol paced outside of the children's rooms, with Gar leaning on a provided stool and his back against the wall. "You seem a bit squirrelly, Carol." Gar commented.

"Just…that dog hasn't left my mind."

"You don't think-"

"No, no. Dendy's predicament shouldn't have anything to do with that incident…just still shakes me up."

Then they heard screaming from the room. They took a peek only to see…Dendy, scratching K.O.'s belly and K.O. thrashing underneath the kappa's hands as he squealed.

Carol sighed and sofly closed the door. "They're adorable." She whispered.

"You need rest." Gar declared, standing up.

Carol sighed, allowing exauhstion to set into her bones.

* * *

Gar wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but from the pained squeal that startled him and Carol before the two heard glass breaking, they knew it wasn't good.

They charged inside, guns ready to be shot to see an empty room. "Where'd they go!?" Carol panicked.

"Out there," Gar nodded to a skylight.

* * *

K.O. clung desperetely onto Dendy, her body moving slightly slower than her other trance state. "Dendy! C'mon! Stop this! It's not funny! Dendy!" K.O. let tears slide as he despereatly tried to get her to halt. Then he heard it.

Strange notes filling the air, methodically being played with such little emotion as Dendy ran to it, and K.O. saw it.

A ghostly pale woman with a tattered cloak, and sitting on a branch. That necklace of rope would've held onto her tauntly if that white branch wasn't there. Beside was another, drifting in the wind.

"DENDY! DON'T DO THIS! LISTEN TO ME! PLEEEEEEEASE!"

She didn't seem to hear him, as she walked over to the maiden playing the pan-flute.

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS! DENDY! STOP!" K.O. couldn't bring himself to over-power his friend.

Over-power.

He was powerless.

Powerless…

He flashed and the maiden stopped playing, hitting a sour note.

Dendy staggared, and groaned. "What?" she whispered.

"YOU! I don't know who you think you are, but no body messes with my friend!" T.K.O. growled.

The maiden changed the pan flute to a trumpet, and began a different song. This song was more upbeat, but didn't make T.K.O. fall in to trance. It was a slower beat than what a fight should be, almost like a bard's song, but T.K.O. still fought against the maiden, who danced on the tree branch, changing the instrument again.

A clarinet, and an old english fable soung sprouted. Calm, but T.K.O. didn't listen to it and kept trying to land a hit, getting more worked up as he fought the creature. He couldn't let up, if this was the thing that was hurting Dendy!

The instrument changed. A small music box in a carosel form appeared, and the maiden gently played. T.K.O. froze and his mind became foggy.

He could practically hear his mother's voice as he heard the song. " _A melody from hushabye mountain, softly wafts o'er lullaby bay._ " He swayed as he lost himself, he felt warm. Safe.

And he could keep feeling this way.

All he needed to do was put on the necklace made up of his hopes. Someone was calling, but he couldn't hear as he walked towards the necklace. Or was a swaddle?

Was his mother swaddling up like a babe? He felt warm arms around him as he lost his footing, the golden necklace floated away from him.

No, no. That wouldn't do. He needed to wear it. So he could protect everyone…

He reached out-

Then all of the sudden he heard shrieking.

K.O. found himself in his mother's arms. And an ugly looking creature with purple electricity around it was reaching out to Mr. Gar, who was just beyond its reach and holding the instrument that looked like a single pipe away from the creature.

It was still held by the rope.

It jerked and the branch beneath it, the one that was holding it, gave way.

Dendy was quickly protected from seeing the sight by Mr. Gar, and Carol mimicked the same with K.O.

There was a horrible scream, a limp body, then smoke.

* * *

 **Second chapter of the Halloween special! Next up: Creepy Spider Girl**


	4. Students

"Nanini! Where have you been!?" Genesis asked her friend as the two looked for snacks at the bodega for their movie night.

"With family. Dia de Los Muertos usually begins on October 31st. It's the only time I get to see most of my cousins, and on November 1st, my Ancestors return."

"What are you talking about?"

"Day of the Dead. They returned home yesterday, but I go every year to see them." Nanini explained.

"I don't know what that is."

"Dia de Los Muertos is where we enjoy the company of the departed-dead family. The first day, the children return, the second day is the adults and the last day they all return to the land of the dead.

"Your family's strange Nanini."

"If you want, you could come with me for Harvest Week."

"Harvest week?"

"Last full week in November, my entire tribe gets together."

"Tribe?"

"A small congregation of people that celebrate harvest week. They usually set up near the plaza thanks to the heads of the tribes renting the parking lot and area around it. It's pretty fun, I think you might like it."

"I'd have to ask my parents."


	5. Armistice

Ms. Quantum was not a fan of guest speakers. It was clear in her eyes as she announced it. And passed out papers to inform students that a "veteran" would be coming to explain "back in the old days." Before heroes were rampant and there were silly wars over who wanted what between countries. That wasn't to say there still weren't wars, but their country was not at war and as such, the military had been discharged until further notice.

Guest speakers drove away from teaching, which all the kids enjoyed, except Dendy. Dendy would usually ask to stay behind, and ask her parents to sign the form. Still, Ms. Quantum had to attend the assembly that the kids had on November 12, 201X. Veterans day had been celebrated for generations, so far back that no one except the greatest historians knew why Veterans day was to be celebrated on the 11th day, of the 11th month, on the 11th hour. Or its true source of inspiration.

A bulky man by the name of Nick Army was the main speaker this year. A man who talked about how he frequented Lakewood Plaza Turbo, which Ms. Quantum rarely went to. Ever since finding out about one of her students working there, she found it awkward to go to unless she was hatching an evil scheme. Some kids recognized him and waved eagerly as he went on stage.

He talked about how the military would always be there for anyone in the country in times of need. In times of national crisis or war, the military would be sent out to fight people that wanted to disrupt the peace in the world that everyone is fighting for. Generic things about history of the military that the children listened to or drowned him out with whispering to their friends. The same old, same old assembly that no one understood why it was here in 201X, until the next speaker came up.

An elderly woman came up with a prepared speech in a small book. She began to weave the tale of a world fraught with darkness. How a terrorist group for the good of their country killed a man and his wife and sparked the world going to war. The alliances that the world had with one another caused everyone to fall into this small little conflict and gave way to multiple countries going into a fruitless war as such are humans when they have conflict with one another.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ms. Quantum could've sworn that one of her students blushed and looked down from the assembly he was once so enamoured in.

The elder told the story of how this was a centennial celebration of World War I's end and how on the 11th day of the 11th month on the 11th hour, people came together to resolve their differences, something they could've done without the war, some kids discussed and began to shoot glares at one of the only humans within the school. Some even began to say "World War 1? How many others? I'd guess way more. Humans were so stupid. Are you kidding? They _are_ stupid. I'm so glad I'm [insert species here] and not a human." But that went unnoticed by the teachers and presenters of the assembly as the few humans within the school felt tears prick at their eyes. It wasn't _their_ fault they were human. They couldn't choose what they wanted to be.

* * *

KO walked softly to work, trying to avoid seeing any humans. He had gotten the cure for being a were animal a while ago, (still had the bandaid from the shot that he had gotten) but now was regretting it. He didn't want Crinkly Wrinkly to bite him again, but he wished his dad could've been some other species. So he wouldn't have to deal with the stigma of humans being the root of all evil. Even if his human mother was a hero, or Mr. Gar, or even KO himself was a hero.


	6. Harvest Week

"I'm glad you made it to Harvest week, Genesis." Nanini smiled at her companion.

"Yeah, I just…feel a bit out of my comfort zone." Genesis commented, keeping her tail inward as they passed a group.

"Harvest Week is celebrated by all Pagan religions."

"Pagan?"

"Religions that don't celebrate Cob. Christianity, Mormons, and I'm a wiccan."

"What's a wiccan?"

"We tend to be more linked with nature and casting spells, especially non-witches. Witches are seen as true blooded wiccans, but they're usually Jewish, much like the rest of the world."

"I see…" Genesis felt out of place.

"Hey, don't worry. We won't be here for long."

"Really?"

"Sure, we have tonight, tomorrow, and Feast day, then we have to be out."

"Why's that?"

"Plaza and park usually fill up with people planning and buying last minute gifts usually having a peak December 16th."

"Oh, yeah. My mom got injured once."

"I had a 2nd cousin who was trampled."

"Oh…." Genesis's tail bristled.

"But now's not the time to worry. Here, let me introduce you to my wicca group." Nanini offered.

* * *

 **I'm American, but I think everyone should celebrate "Harvest Week." A week where you celebrate bountiful harvest and give thanks for the great year you had. Tell me what you're thankful for!**


	7. Night Before Feast

Nanini and Genesis were curled up in their shared tent, spending time in their sleeping bags.

"Did you like it?" Nanini asked her friend.

"I guess...I just wish we got actual meals instead of junk food through out the all day dancing."

"Tomorrow's the feast. We _have_ to make sure we don't eat too much today so we can enjoy it tomorrow. But what about the games?"

"They were fun, but...I get this feeling I'm not welcome."

"Of course you are! You're my friend. Don't worry, we'll be sitting with other kids our age for the feast. You'll like it."


	8. Feast Day

The morning feast consisted of many hardy foods and fruits. Eggs, Sausage, Bacon, Potatoes in both Hash Browns and hashed with corned beef. Toast, Pancakes, Waffles, and French Toast. Apples, Bananas, Oranges, and many smoothies made to satisfy people hungry after last night's events. Genesis would've eaten more had Nanini not stepped in and told her to wait for more food to come out.

Between the eating, Genesis found herself meeting some of the other children. A person by the name of Kris that was adopted by monsters a few cities away that went to many different Pagan celebrations, learning that the monster's highest deities were their royalty. A person by the name of Steven who was an Atheist, refusing to truly believe that Cob could do anything he wanted. A boy by the name of Zack, who had adopted three monsters into his family and enjoyed their company to many other creatures.

The lunch served up soups, chili, grilled cheese, and other things that seemed to be easily made into cans and frozen meals, but instead they were hand made with care. Calzones, Hamburgers, Chicken Patties. Genesis enjoyed them with a salad and lots of home grown veggies.

This time, Nanini sat down with a lone child that seemed to be shunned. The child and Nanini explained to Genesis that their name was Arahc, after a God of a cult their parents were a part of. They decided that they didn't wanted to be a part of the cult and Nanini's Aunt and Uncle took in Arahc. Genesis asked them if they identify, and they simply shrugged.

For the dinner, there were fully cooked poultry of any kind, Quail, Ducks, Chicken, Turkey, and others that Genesis couldn't remember the names of. Served with green beans, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, broccoli, roasted cauliflower, cranberries, along with kale and fruit salad. Genesis couldn't help but fill up as she and Nanini sat with Nanini's older sister and her two boyfriends.

Genesis learned about Mormons, who apparently it was a part of their tradition for males to have multiple wives, but her sister decided to take a more liberal stance and interpreted it as spouses. The first boyfriend wasn't happy at first, but changed his mind once he learned who the other boyfriend was.

For dessert there was enough to fill up a sweet tooth until it rotted. Chocolate dipped Oreos and Strawberries, Lemon Bars, Honey Cakes, Sea salt caramel blondies with cashews, and lots of ice cream, all homemade. This time, Nanini and Genesis sat with Genesis's parents for a little bit, before Genesis and Nanini worked off their sugar rush with a late night card game of War.

"Did you like Harvest Week Genesis?" Nanini asked her friend as the food coma started to set in.

"Yeah." Genesis yawned. "What's tomorrow?"

"Break down camp, before this place is swarmed with people after the Black Friday sale."

"Oh, I usually do it online, so no one gets hurt, usually on Sunday."

"That's a good idea, but once harvest week is over, that's when all heck usually breaks loose and people go buying for December 16th."

"I know. I feel bad for K.O. kinda."

"Why?" Nanini asked. "Oh, cause...he's got no dad or cause he's human?"

"Because I saw him working at Gar's."

"Oh, that's gonna be a big problem for him. I hope he makes it out okay..."

"I heard he leveled the plaza once, so I'm just trying to hope that he can use that power to defend himself before he gets trampled."

"Yeah, I just hope if he does get hurt, he gets a white cast on his arm."

"Nanini!"

"Sorry, it's kinda on my bucket list to sign something in cursive that I'm not obligated to do."

"You know cursive?"

"My sister taught me. She said it's a 'dieing artform."

"Huh. Weird." Genesis yawned again.

"Good night Gen, see ya in the morning."

"Good night Nanini..." Genesis drifted off.


	9. Beginning of Black Friday

Enid, K.O., and Rad were watching the crowd cautiously as some more energetic people pushed against the glass. "Hands off! You're gonna smudge it up!" Enid shouted as the customers continued. "Jeez, why can't they just use the internet?" She growled.

"Cyber Monday isn't until Monday Enid, and we aren't at Super Cyber Monday yet either." K.O. explained.

"K.O., don't defend them! They're hungry animals just wanting to get the best deals because SOMEONE decided to participate in Black Friday and Super Black Friday!" Enid shouted.

"It wasn't _me_!" Rad shouted.

"I know!" Enid replied.

"Uh, g-guys...? The customers seem to be getting needy!" K.O. yelled.

Rad and Enid looked to see the glass starting to crack. "Uh oh..." Rad cringed.

"That's not good." Enid agreed.

"Enid, you get K.O. to the Break room, we aren't open yet."

"Rad, don't be stupid, they'll trample you!"

"Well my species can recover faster than witches or humans. You two get to the break room!" Rad shoved K.O. to Enid.

"Rad!" K.O. cried out.

"It's too late K.O.! We have to save ourselves!"

As the time read 6:57 am, the customers stormed in three minutes early.

Opera music started to play as in slow motion, Rad was soon trampled and Enid and K.O. made it successfully to the break room.


	10. Darn Commies

**WOAH! Two chapters in one day!? Yeah, I just saw the Black Friday clip that CN released on YouTube. And all I could think was "CAPITALISM!" So, what about Comrades of Communism coming to the Black Friday sale to encourage people to go to a rally?**

"Darn Communists!" Brandon cried. "They're standing in front of Beardo's truck again."

"Tough luck, you're just gonna have to tolerate them." RMS commented. "But you better not go and leave me with all the work you slack- and he's gone." RMS groaned as he was suddenly dragged into a crowd looking for anything to buy.

As it was, the two Comrades of Communism were doing the same schtick again. Advertising their rally for "a better world without injury." Beardo was clearly annoyed, but the Comrades seemed to follow wherever he went. They weren't allowed near any of the stores lest they be chased off by Mr. Gar or another annoyed store owner/worker and last time they were near BoxMore they were chased off of the property by Ernesto and Makayla, so they kept to the moving food truck. Brandon seemed to have enough. They would not get in the way of his Brunch. Marching over, he went straight up to the Comrade.

"Take a Flyer? They're for everyone! Learn of a better world to live in!" Brandon took it and crumpled it up. "You know, you've got some nerve to come here every Black Friday!" He growled.

"Well, it is our tradition to advertise, and rally on Super Black Friday for our better world!"

"Well, you know what's tradition for the plaza when you guys come around?"

"Power battle?" one asked the other and the other nodded. "Oh dear, I don't have any powers!"

"Then I guess you've automatically lost, so go on and get!" Brandon bared his teeth. Man was he hungry.

Bitterly, the Comrades left, but not before putting a small stack of the flyers on Beardo's counter to the food truck and running away.


End file.
